fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapey The Grape
__TOC__ Prelogue O'''nce upon a time, long time ago. In the land of grapes, lived a grape called Grapey. He w as a grape, in case you haven't heard of. We're gonna tell you his whole life story, ''IN 10 CHAPTERS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Chapter 1: The Great Begginning Grapey was born on a tree, outiside of Mishitgen, when his mom got raped. During the time of his childhood, his mother called him 'Rape Grape' for reminder of the incident that the mother had to go through. Then, he knew that the time had to come... so one day he raped someone, in order to get the disturbing images of the rape out of his mind. And the rape, itself, was hardcore... Chapter 2: The Early Hardcore Rapings After the raping of his first girl. Out of nowhere, Mecha mom came out. She told him "HEY, YOU LITTLE SHITE. DON'T BE A FUKIN RAPIST" Den Grapey said "fuck you, you fuckin cunt" and then she raped her as well. After he raped the mother, he raped Happy Appy, Jeff the Killer, Smile Dog, Jane The Killer, then BEN, then Spongebob. Then out of nowhere, as he was about to rape a skeleton. The Skeleton challenged him to a battle, for revenge for Happy Appy. Grapey insisted. But rather than fighting, Grapey raped him instead. Th en the ghost of his mom came, and he raped her too. Chapter 3: The Incest After the funeral of his relatives. He came on the corpses. Then, out of nowhere, A skeleton popped out, and dragged him down into the fiery pits of hell. But, Grapey came on the Skeleton. THEN RED FROM GODZILLA TOLD HIM TO RUN! But Grapey raped him too. Then Acacuis from Godzilla nes used Starlight, but Grapey came all over him. Then MECHA-LOLSKELETONS tried to rape him, but he came all over him as well. Then MECHA-LOLSKELETONS died Chapter 4: The Puberty Rapes. After the death of MECHA-LOLSKELETONS, MECHA-FUR came out and used the ban hammer. Grapey said "AWW SHEEEIT, I AIN'T GONNA BE BANNED" and he jizzed on the ban hammer. Then he was so mad, that he killed MECHA-FUR. Then Dronian came out, to see what the fus was going on. Then he tried to kill Grapey, but then Grapey raped him. Then a wild pikachu came, and Grapey raped him. Then the evil Latios came, and killed him. But Grapey came back to life, and raped Latios. Then Latios killed him again (cause fuck logic at this point of time). Chapter 5: Grapey in Hell As Grapey tumbled down the highway to hell, Grapey met Satan grape. Then, with the uncontrollable urge, Grapey raped Satan Grape. But first, Satan Grape raped him. THEN HE GOT RAPED BY HIS DAD! But, he found Mario in hell, and raped him too. Mario was like "MAMA-MIA!!!111" Link came, as soon as he heard that he had a chance to be in this story. As he got out his biggon sword, but as soon as he came in the story. Grapey was raping him. Then Luigi came as well, but Grapey raped him too, and killed them Chapter 6: The After Hell After the death of Mario and Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were happy. Then Grapey masturbated, so Wario and Waluigi joined in as well. Then Grapey realized that he wanted to rape, and kill Evil Patrixxx, but he couldn't (due to the fact that he was too strong for him.) So Grapey realized that he has to get out of hell. But he realized that he did, and he realized he wanted to kill and rape everyone in the world. He got stronger, and stronger, and stronger. Then he went on Evil Patrixxx island, but then he realized that he wasn't there. BUT! He did, however, find evil Spongeboxxx. He took out a biggoron sword, but Grapey dodged it. Then they realized that they should team up, and take down Evil Patrixxx. Chapter 7: Up to Patrixxx Spongeboxxx and Grapey tried to take on Evil Patrixxx down, but Evil Patrixxx easily defeated them both. So as a punishment, Grapey had to go to prison, while Spongeboxxx got off scott free. Chapter 8: Prison In prison, Grapey couldn't rape anyone. So he tried to escape prison with Patrixxx, but then it failed. Then Spongeboxxx rescued them both... well... this is sudden... we have a pic ----> but we need space to fill up chapter 8, so umm... how are you, the readers, doing? Doing well? Good. Cause, you know... it's all nice and stuff here. I believe the people who are helping me write this is all good... so umm yeah... soon, once I fill the space up, Chapter 9 will start as soon as possible. Here are some random leedle lee's... LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE. LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE. LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE. LEEDLE- okay chapter 9 will start Chapter 9: The Final Rape So they had to say goodbye to Spongeboxxx after the rescue... then Grapey turned good? ''NO! GRAPEY GOT RAPED IN THE ANUS 9 TIMES! GRAPEY WANTED TO RAPE ONE MORE PERSON! SO HE RAPED HIMSELF! THEN GRAPEY EXPLODED AND SATAN GRAPE CAME OUT, TO COLLECT THE BODY. HE WROTE 666 ON THE WALL. BUT HE DIED.''' Chapter 10: The End The End. ''Written by Fatal Disease, SOMEGUY123, and Haramonia. Category:Nsfw Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:!!!!111 Category:Collab Category:Chat Pastas Category:Loads of Characters Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Trollpasta